warriorcatrpfandomcom-20200215-history
ThunderClan Nursery
This is where the Nursing Queens and Kits stay. It is in a bramble bush reinforced with the roots of the fallen beech trree. Residents *Daisy (Helps with kits) *Sorreltail **Seedkit **Lilykit *Brightheart **Amberkit **Dewkit **Snowkit *Cinderheart **Honeykit **Hollykit **Firekit **Starkit Roleplay Cinderheart was resting in the nursery. Suddenly, she felt a pain in her belly. "Lionblaze!" She yowled for her mate.? Cinderstar "What were you going to do? Catch a fox and bring it home for supper?" -Sunfall 04:11, November 24, 2012 (UTC) "Yes my dear?" He askes, walking it, "What is it?" (I wanted to say What it be XD) [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 22:15, November 29, 2012 (UTC) (lol) "I think the kits are coming." She meows through clenched teeth. Cinderstar "What were you going to do? Catch a fox and bring it home for supper?" -Sunfall 01:13, November 30, 2012 (UTC) "Jayfeather!" Lionblazes yowls. (Who plays him?) [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 17:08, December 2, 2012 (UTC) (Crystalheart) Cinderheart lets out another yowl of pain. Cinderstar "It seems a shame to leave at the start of such a promising friendship." -Oakheart 23:17, December 2, 2012 (UTC) (She hasn't edited since we took Jayfeather the last time, should one of us take it?) Lionblaze wonders where Jayfeather is. [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Santa - He's A Pokemon!']] 22:37, December 4, 2012 (UTC) (Not for good, at least not yet. I'll leave a message on her talkpage asking her if she'll be rping again. Soon we will have to take over him if she doesn't rp) "Where's Jayfeather?" Cinderheart asks. Cinderstar "It seems a shame to leave at the start of such a promising friendship." -Oakheart 00:41, December 7, 2012 (UTC) (Okie dokie) "I have no idea, should I go look for him?" [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Santa - He's A Pokemon!']] 18:57, December 7, 2012 (UTC) "Yes please." Cinderheart meowed, biting back a yowl. Cinderstar "It seems a shame to leave at the start of such a promising friendship." -Oakheart 03:23, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Jayfeather ran to help. ☾☆Crystal ☾☆ 03:30, December 8, 2012 (UTC) "Thank StarClan!" Cinderheart meowed. Cinderstar "It seems a shame to leave at the start of such a promising friendship." -Oakheart 03:58, December 8, 2012 (UTC) "Took you long enough." Lionblaze mews. [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Santa - He's A Pokemon!']] 19:02, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Soon there were four kits curling up by Cinderheart's belly. "What shall we name them, Lionblaze?" She meows. Cinderstar "It seems a shame to leave at the start of such a promising friendship." -Oakheart 02:04, December 9, 2012 (UTC) (Lol, I forgot their names xD) "I...I'm not sure," The tom mews nervously, looking at his new kits. [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Santa - He's A Pokemon!']] 05:50, December 9, 2012 (UTC) (I remember all of them.) "How about we name the golden she-cat, the one that looks like you, Honeykit, after Honeyfern." Cinderheart meowed. "The black she-cat looks a lot like Hollyleaf,so let's name her Hollykit. The ginger tom should be Firekit, and the last kit should be Starkit." (Firekit and Starkit are yours.) Cinderstar "It seems a shame to leave at the start of such a promising friendship." -Oakheart 23:07, December 9, 2012 (UTC) (Okay, I thought so :) ) "Their beautiful." Lionblaze purrs. Starkit and Firekit mewl. [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Santa - He's A Pokemon!']] 01:02, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Cinderheart smiled. Honeykit and Hollykit begin to mewl too. "New kits! When can we play with them?" Amberkit asks. "We're not the youngest anymore!" She adds. Cinderstar "It seems a shame to leave at the start of such a promising friendship." -Oakheart 00:59, December 13, 2012 (UTC) "No, they're too young, but you can when they open their eyes." Lionblaze mews. [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Santa - He's A Pokemon!']] 01:37, December 13, 2012 (UTC) (You can create the character pages for Firekit and Starkit, I don't know what you want them to look like.) "When will that be?" Amberkit asks. "I bet Hollykit will be my friend, and Honeykit too!" "Yeah, I bet Firekit and Starkit will come up with great games too." Seedkit mews, sharing her friend's excitement. Cinderstar "It seems a shame to leave at the start of such a promising friendship." -Oakheart 04:54, December 23, 2012 (UTC) (Firekit like Firestar and Starkit like Bluestar (though he isn't reincarnated) "I can't say. Every kit is different." [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Santa - He's A Pokemon!']] 05:02, December 23, 2012 (UTC) (Okay.) "Let's play a game together while we wait." Seedkit suggests to Amberkit. "They probably won't be ready until at least tomorrow." Cinderstar "It seems a shame to leave at the start of such a promising friendship." -Oakheart 05:13, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Lionblaze gazes lovingly at his kits. [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Santa - He's A Pokemon!']] 20:55, December 23, 2012 (UTC) "Honeykit looks like you." Cinderheart purrs to Lionblaze. Cinderstar "It seems a shame to leave at the start of such a promising friendship." -Oakheart 23:06, December 23, 2012 (UTC) "Firekit looks like Firestar..." Lionblaze trails off. [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Santa - He's A Pokemon!']] 23:48, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Cinderheart nods, she'd noticed that too. "And Hollykit looks almost like Hollyleaf, except for the white eartips." She whispers. Cinderstar "It seems a shame to leave at the start of such a promising friendship." -Oakheart 00:00, December 24, 2012 (UTC) "I wonder..." [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Santa - He's A Pokemon!']] 03:51, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Cinderheart looked at her mate. She knew they were thinking the same thing. "Me too." she meowed. Firekit and Hollykit might be... reincarnations, just like she had been the recarnation of Cinderpelt. She of all cats should be able to tell. Cinderstar "It seems a shame to leave at the start of such a promising friendship." -Oakheart 19:55, December 24, 2012 (UTC) "I will love them no matter what." Lionblaze mews softly. [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Santa - He's A Pokemon!']] 00:24, December 26, 2012 (UTC) "Me too." Cinderheart meows. I know how it feels to not know if your you or the cat your recarnated from. ''Cinderstar "It seems a shame to leave at the start of such a promising friendship." -Oakheart 20:20, December 26, 2012 (UTC) "Are you hungry?" [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Santa - He's A Pokemon!]] 23:21, December 26, 2012 (UTC) "Starving." Cinderheart admits. "Kitting is hard work." Cinderstar "It seems a shame to leave at the start of such a promising friendship." -Oakheart 09:37, December 28, 2012 (UTC) "I'll go get you some food." Lionblaze leaves the nursery, to return a few minutes later carrying a shrew. "Here you go." [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'''Santa - He's A Pokemon!]] 16:32, December 28, 2012 (UTC) "Thanks." Cinderheart smiles. Cinderstar "It seems a shame to leave at the start of such a promising friendship." -Oakheart 01:19, December 29, 2012 (UTC) "No problem." Lionblaze smiled. [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Santa - He's A Pokemon!']] 02:11, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Cinderheart devoured the shrew, "Delicious." She purrs. Cinderstar "It seems a shame to leave at the start of such a promising friendship." -Oakheart 02:14, December 30, 2012 (UTC) "I hope it is." Lionblaze returns. "Tigerheart has joined us." [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 18:20, January 5, 2013 (UTC) "Really?" Cinderheart meows. "Why?" At his words, Brightheart's ears prick up. "A new cat, can I go meet him?" Amberkit asks Brightheart, and whithout waiting for an answer, rushes out. Brightheart follows her. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 21:02, January 6, 2013 (UTC) "He was exiled from ShadowClan." Lionblaze mews. "Should I got get Amberkit?" [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 21:49, January 6, 2013 (UTC) "She'll be fine, Brightheart's going after her." Cinderheart purred. "He seemed like such a loyal ShadowClan cat, why would he be exiled?" Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 21:56, January 6, 2013 (UTC) "I don't know, I think someone said something about Dovewing..." He trailed off. [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 02:22, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Cinderheart's eyes widened. "Do you think, possibly..." She trailed off, unwilling to accuse her clanmate of anything disloyal. She pushed the thought away. Even if Dovewaing had been meeting Tigerheart in secret, there was nothing wrong with her being mates with him now that he was a Thunderclan cat. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 17:25, January 12, 2013 (UTC) "I dout it." Lionblaze says. [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 18:09, January 12, 2013 (UTC) "Well, as long as he proves to be loyal to ThunderClan, I'm ready to accept him as one of my clanmates." Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 18:30, January 12, 2013 (UTC) "And I the same." [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 17:21, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Cinderheart purrs. "ThunderClan is definately growing." She comments. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 01:10, January 19, 2013 (UTC) "I'm glad." Lionblaze mewed, "It'll help us to be stronger." [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 17:30, January 19, 2013 (UTC) "Yes, it does." Cinderheart agreed. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 22:19, January 20, 2013 (UTC) "Are you still hungry?" [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 01:23, January 22, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah." Cinderheart nodded, licking her whiskers. "Could you please get me more prey?" Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 01:44, January 23, 2013 (UTC) "Sure!" Lionblazed mews happily, "Any requests?" [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 22:53, January 23, 2013 (UTC) "squirrel please." Cinderheart meows. Amberkit sadly padded back into the nursery, followed by Brightheart. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 00:11, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Lionblaze grabs Cinderheart two squirrles from the fresh-kill pile and returns. "Here." He mews after dropping the prey at his mate's feet. [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 21:45, January 24, 2013 (UTC) "Thanks!" Cinderheart eats them up. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 23:04, January 25, 2013 (UTC) "No problem." He dips his head. [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 01:40, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Cinderheart smiles. "I got sent back inside." Amberkit complains to the other kits. "It's unbelievable. I only wanted to meet the new cat, but now I won't see him until I'm an apprentice!" Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 02:21, January 29, 2013 (UTC) "It's alright." Snowkit mews. (Crys has Dewkit.... and she hasn't edited in forever, and has never (that I remember) RPed as Dewkit... what shound we do?) [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 21:11, January 29, 2013 (UTC) (Has she replied to the thing you put on her talk page yet? I think, unless she shows signs of coming back and becoming active (Which doesn't seem to be happening) We should take her characters. I hate to do it, but she doesn't seem to be very into this wiki) "I can't wait until we're apprentices." Amberkit sighs. "They get to do all the good stuff while we're stuck in this boring nursery." "Yeah." Seedkit mews in agreement. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 21:38, January 29, 2013 (UTC) (Alright, I'll go check if she responded... No, she didn't. So....we're taking her characters?) "I'd rather stay here," Lilykit mews, "Were it's warm and safe." [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 22:21, January 30, 2013 (UTC) (Yeah, but we should leave a message on her talk page telling her.) "But imagine all the adventures we could have!" Amberkit meowed, her active imagination plunging her into the wonders of being a warrior. (Amberkit's my favourite cat that I roleplay at the moment.) Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 22:26, January 30, 2013 (UTC) (I took Jayfeather, hope thats okay? and mine would, strangly, be leaftail, I dun know why tho xD) "And then imagine all the pain and battles." Lilykit meowed. [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 02:55, February 2, 2013 (UTC) (Yup, you can have Jayfeather. The other cats that are hers are Dewkit, Dustpelt, Ivypool, Minnowtail, Ripplepaw and Snowbird. Ripplepaw is a RiverClan cat she made up. Should we divide them up between ourselves, or put some of them as Roleplayer Needed? I'm going to take Ivypool.) "But we'll know how to fight!" Amberkit mews. "But you do have a point. Battles are dangerous, and cats can get hurt or even killed, but we're not any use as kits. We're just another mouth to feed." Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 22:33, February 3, 2013 (UTC) (I only want Dewkit and Jayfeather, the rest can be yours or RN) "But," Dewkit mews, "We won't when we're warriors." [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 23:08, February 5, 2013 (UTC) (ok. I'll claim the rest. I'll planning to have Ripplepaw die of starvation though.) "That's why I can't wait!" Amberkit mews excitedly. "Me too!" Seedkit agrees. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 02:32, February 7, 2013 (UTC) (Okay! lol, I sound to cheary about that xD) "Theres no need to go rushing into a fight." :Lionblaze mews. [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 14:57, February 7, 2013 (UTC) (lol. I figured if there's a famine, we need at least one cat to die of starvation.) "I know that." Amberkit replies. "But I still can't wait to be a warrior, or at least an apprentice." Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 18:00, February 9, 2013 (UTC) (Lol, true) "True." Dewkit mews. Lionblaze hears Bramblestar and ducks his head out of the Nursery. [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 21:18, February 11, 2013 (UTC) "I wonder what Bramblestar wants." Amberkit wonders out loud. "Can we go?" "No, you're too young." Brightheart tells her daughter. Amberkit's tail droops with dissapointment. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 05:07, February 13, 2013 (UTC) "Pweese?" Dewkit mews. [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 22:31, February 13, 2013 (UTC) "Okay, but as long as your quiet, and don't cause trouble." Brightheart agrees. "Seedkit, Lilykit, would you like to come too?" "Yes please!" Seedkit meows, her eyes glowing with excitement. "Thanks, I promise I'll be good." Amberkit mews solomnly. "Let's go." Brightheart pads out into the camp. Amberkit and Seedkit follow her. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 17:14, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Dewkit walks out behind them. [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 23:47, February 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- Brightheart padded back in, followed by Amberkit and Seedkit. Hearing the pawsteps, Hollykit opened her eyes for the first time. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 19:05, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Dewkit follows Brightheart in. [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 16:12, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Hollykit looks around. "Hello." Cinderheart purrs to her daughter. Hollykit looks at her mother with wide green eyes. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 19:49, March 17, 2013 (UTC) "Hello Hollykit!!" Dewkit squeaks. [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 22:22, March 23, 2013 (UTC) "Hi!" Hollykit mews. She glances around taking in everything she can see. "Everything is so big!" Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 01:43, March 25, 2013 (UTC) "You'll be big soon too!" Dewkit meows. Lionblaze watchs protectively. [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 21:42, March 30, 2013 (UTC) "Wow!" She mews in awe. "Will I be as big a you?" Hollykit asks Lionblaze, the biggest cat in the den. Cinderstar "We always have a choice. I think Pinestar proved that." -Sunstar 22:14, March 31, 2013 (UTC) "Maybe." Lionblaze purrs, "If you're lucky!" [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 17:23, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Hollykit glances at her brothers and sister. "When will they open their eyes?" She asks. Cinderstar "We always have a choice. I think Pinestar proved that." -Sunstar 17:43, April 1, 2013 (UTC) "When they're ready." Lionblaze mews. [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 00:52, April 9, 2013 (UTC) "When will that be?" Hollykit asks. "I want to play with them!" Cinderstar "We always have a choice. I think Pinestar proved that." -Sunstar 18:47, April 13, 2013 (UTC) "I can't tell you that, every kit is different." [[User:Bloodstar18|'ಠ_ಠ']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I don't approve of you... at all']] 21:03, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Hollykit sighs. "It's so hard to wait." "It won't be long, it just feels that way because you're so young." Cinderheart adds. "They'll probably have their eyes opened by tomorrow at sunset at the latest." Honeykit wriggled hearing her sister and her parents voices. Cinderstar "We always have a choice. I think Pinestar proved that." -Sunstar 21:38, May 4, 2013 (UTC) (I dun know what to do now x3) [[User:Bloodstar18|'ಠ_ಠ']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I don't approve of you... at all']] 22:28, May 4, 2013 (UTC) (Hmm, neither do I. Maybe one of your kit could open their eyes? Or you know what? I need to change the front page to say it's newleaf, so that means Seedkit and Lilykit are ready to become apprentices, and Amberkit, Dewkit and Snowkit will be at that stage soon as well.) Cinderstar "We always have a choice. I think Pinestar proved that." -Sunstar 01:42, May 5, 2013 (UTC) (:D which of the kits our mine tho? x3) [[User:Bloodstar18|'ಠ_ಠ']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I don't approve of you... at all']] 23:38, May 14, 2013 (UTC) (You have Firekit and Starkit.) Cinderstar "We always have a choice. I think Pinestar proved that." -Sunstar 01:17, May 17, 2013 (UTC) (Okie) Starkit mewls, and looks around, her his (or is it his?) eyes opening slowly. [[User:Bloodstar18|'ಠ_ಠ']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I don't approve of you... at all']] 01:12, May 28, 2013 (UTC) (His) "You're awake!" Hollykit mews, smiling at her brother. Cinderstar "We always have a choice. I think Pinestar proved that." -Sunstar 18:20, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Starkit yawns. "I've been awake, I just couldn't see." He drawls. [[User:Bloodstar18|'ಠ_ಠ']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I don't approve of you... at all']] 17:43, June 20, 2013 (UTC) "Isn't this amazing?" Hollykit asks. Cinderstar "Never doubt you know the right path to take." -Mosskit 21:34, June 20, 2013 (UTC) "What is "this?" Starkit asks. "A dimly lit place? Yes, that's so much better that having my eyes close." He mews sarcasticly. [[User:Bloodstar18|'ಠ_ಠ']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I don't approve of you... at all']] 19:38, June 25, 2013 (UTC) "But it is!" Hollykit insists. "And theres a whole wide forest beyond it, and a lake, and other places we can heardly even imagine!" Cinderheart looked at Hollykit with suprise. She didn't remember any cat telling Hollykit about the lake, or the existance of other clans. Cinderstar "Never doubt you know the right path to take." -Mosskit 21:29, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Daisy looked down at the young kits warmly, "Yes there is." she said softly, "But you're only a kit and you have to stay in the camp like a good little warrior."Joysong (talk) 04:55, July 20, 2013 (UTC) "There is?" Starkit asks, his grumpyness forgotten, "I want to go see it now!" http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png [[User:Bloodstar18|'Derp ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'That's what I am ']][http://bloodysstories.wikia.com/wiki/Bloody's_Stories_Wiki don't judge me] 16:28, July 21, 2013 (UTC) "You're to stay in the camp until six moons later when you're made an apprentice." Daisy replied, warningly, "You can explore the camp though, I'm sure that's big enough for a start, at least if that's okay with your mother." she meowed.Joysong (talk) 00:06, July 22, 2013 (UTC) "Its fine with me, as long as you don't go alone." Cinderheart meows. "I'll go!" Hollykit offers. Cinderstar "Never doubt you know the right path to take." -Mosskit 01:30, July 22, 2013 (UTC) "But I want to see the territory!" Starkit stomps his paw. (Daww x3) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png [[User:Bloodstar18|'Derp ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'That's what I am ']][http://bloodysstories.wikia.com/wiki/Bloody's_Stories_Wiki don't judge me] 02:27, July 29, 2013 (UTC) "When your six moon old." Cinderheart told her son. Cinderstar "Never doubt you know the right path to take." -Mosskit 20:33, July 29, 2013 (UTC) "Now!" http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png [[User:Bloodstar18|'Derp ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'That's what I am ']][http://bloodysstories.wikia.com/wiki/Bloody's_Stories_Wiki don't judge me] 15:38, August 18, 2013 (UTC) "It's dangerous out there." Hollykit told her brother. A distant memory flashed in her mind. Cinderstar "Never doubt you know the right path to take." -Mosskit 00:29, August 20, 2013 (UTC) "Hollykit's right." Firekit meowed. "How would you guys know?" Starkit questions. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png [[User:Bloodstar18|'Derp ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'That's what I am ']][http://bloodysstories.wikia.com/wiki/Bloody's_Stories_Wiki don't judge me] 15:53, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Hollykit opened her mouth to reply, but found she couldn't answer. "I think we should sneak out of the camp." Honeykit suggested. Cinderstar "Never doubt you know the right path to take." -Mosskit 00:14, September 3, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah!" Starkit meows. "I don't know..." Firekit meows. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png [[User:Bloodstar18|'Derp ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'That's what I am ']][http://bloodysstories.wikia.com/wiki/Bloody's_Stories_Wiki don't judge me] 18:01, September 12, 2013 (UTC) "It's dangerous out there..." Hollykit's voice trails away as images of foxes and sharp white teeth flash in her memory. "Well you two don't have to come." Honeykit meows. "But don't let it spoil our fun! It's ages until we'll be apprentices! I want to explore now!" Cinderstar "Never doubt you know the right path to take." -Mosskit 00:22, September 16, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah!" Firekit meows. "I think Hollykit's right..." Starkit murmurs. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png Bloodstar18 01:27, September 23, 2013 (UTC) (Who is Firekit agreeing with? I think you may have Firekit and Starkit mixed up. Unless Starkit is finally realizing what a mouse-brained idea it is and Firekit is agreeing with Hollykit as well.) Cinderstar This is the first day of the rest of your life! 23:04, September 28, 2013 (UTC) (Hollykit. Firekit was saying I don't know to Hollykit's suggestion x3) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png Bloodstar18 23:03, October 17, 2013 (UTC) "Come on! Can't the ones who want to sneak out just do it and the ones that don't won't?" Honeykit whispered impatiently. "I'm not going to wait nearly six whole moons to see the territory!" Cinderstar This is the first day of the rest of your life! 01:45, October 18, 2013 (UTC) "No!" Firekit puffed out his chest, "We all need to go incase there's a fox, there's safety in numbers." http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png Bloodstar18 14:55, November 25, 2013 (UTC) "If there's a fox we shouldn't even be outside!" Hollykit shivered as an image of a ginger furred creature flashed in her mind. "Besides, kits can't leave the camp. It's against the warrior code!" Cinderstar This is the first day of the rest of your life! 16:03, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Category:Dens Category:ThunderClan Category:ThunderClan Territory Category:Camps Category:Roleplay Category:Territory